Your Eyes
by thesamebutdifferent
Summary: This is a Wicked songfic set to the Rent song 'Your Eyes'. It's a one-sided Gelphie. From Glinda's POV. I hope you enjoy!


I'm INTO THEATRE & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual

**A/N:**** Uhhmmm...hi. I started writing this ages ago, and I've only just got around to finishing it.**

**It's a songfic set to "Yours Eyes" from RENT, from Glinda's P.O.V.**

**I've just called her Glinda all the way through, it's far less confusifying. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the song 'Your Eyes'... yet.**

"_Your eyes,_

_As we said our goodbyes,"_

Once again, the thought of that _someone _haunted her mind. The one green outcast that had weaved her way into Glinda's mind. And stayed there.

Glinda sighed slightly, thinking back to the night Elphaba had left. She could still remember that night so clearly. The way the moonlight from the slitted tower window illuminated Elphaba's verdant face, softly framed by her long, dark ebony hair. The way her lips pressed together with nerves. Her forest-green eyes that sparkled and danced with fear and excitement. Those eyes...

"_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find, I can't hide_

_From your eyes"_

The eyes that had penetrated her mind, her heart, her _soul. _Ever since Glinda had first saw her, when she found out they were to be roommates. The young Glinda thought she was hideous at first, or "hideoceous", as she had phrased it back then. It was only when Elphaba had glared at her, had she noticed her eyes.

"_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life"_

Glinda was obsessed. She took every opportunity to stare. Night-time was the best. Elphaba would always sit up in bed and read in the lamplight. Glinda's bed had the perfect view of this. Of Elphaba's green orbs, that glowed in the dim light.

"_Where there's moonlight _

_I see your eyes."_

Deep down, Glinda knew the name of this peculiar emotion she was feeling, but she was far too scared to show it, to tell Elphaba. Scared that she wouldn't feel the same way.

The day Elphaba invited Glinda to come to the Emerald City with her was one of the happiest days of her life. Glinda had truly though that Elphaba must care, that she did want Glinda to be a part of her life. On the train ride there, imaginary scenes of their future together played in Glinda's mind. Happiness. Love. Devotion. They would never leave each other's side.

Nothing could have prepared Glinda for what would happen when they met the wizard. He wasn't the man they had expected him to be. He tricked Elphaba into using her powers for something that she thought was good. That was when she had left. She asked Glinda to go with her, and Glinda, still awestruck, confused and scared, had refused. Now she regretted it.

"_How'd I let you slip away?_

_When I'm longing so to hold you"_

Elphaba had gone. Leaving Glinda alone, heartbroken. She had never had the chance to say those few words. All that was left for Glinda were the memories that replayed themselves over and over non-stop in her mind. The bitter feelings of remorse, regret and longing. Glinda was left with the wizard, to make all of Oz happy, to enlighten their spirits. When she was depressed and her heart was broken. Desperately hoping for the 'witch' to return.

"_Now I'd die for one more day_

_Because there's something I should have told you_

_Yes, there's something I should have told you"_

Glinda the Good wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes. Standing up from the crumpled bed she had been sitting on, she wandered over towards the window, pulling the sparkly silver tiara from her head and throwing it to the ground as she walked.

Leaning against the sill of the window, Glinda gazed out at the drops of rain making their way down the glass. The tears started to flow once again, until they matched the speed of the falling rain outside. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass, as her mind, once again, began to wander.

"_I should tell you, I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes..."_

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading. Please review. I've been a bit down because no one reviewed my last Wicked fic. And also, I know that I've missed out a verse, it just didn't fit very well, so I scrapped it.**


End file.
